elicia the worlds between
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Jushiro Ukitake love story. Elicia Asana Kuchiki is a young princess of the highest noble families in japan. until her murder by the Asana Mafia. Will her killers be caught? when she is taken to soul society she is put in the academy. she is very smart. but unknown to many people, she has a crush... juushiro x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! New story!**

** all bleach material belongs to tite kubo. my ocs are the only origionals. I will post some trivias. **

* * *

**chapter one:summary, bio, elicia's scene**

Elicia Carina soren Ginrei Byakuya Asana-Kuchiki was born in 1939 to Soren and Carina Kuchiki. Soren was born in Soul Society to Ginrei Kuchiki as the younger twin of Soujun. Carina was born to the highest imperial family, the Asana's. There are 3 High imperial families, 3 mid level, and 3 low level imperial families. The Asana's are the first imperial family, and highest ranking as well as being inner mafia.

The second highest is the Kuchiki's clan. In the world of the living, the Head is Ginrei Kuchiki, in soul society Byakuya Kuchiki is the head of the clan. The third Highest Noble family, is the Ukitake family. in both dimensions, Jushiro Ukitake heads this family.

The three mid-level families and their heads are as goes: The Kyouraku family, led by Shunsui Kyouraku in both dimensions. Unohana family falls under this mid-level families. Retsu Unohana is the head in both dimensions. and last of the mid-level imperial noble family is the Kira clan. In both dimensions, Izuru Kira is the head of this family.

The lower noble families are comprised of: Fon family, head of this family is Soi Fon, in both dimensions. the Dokugamine, leader is unknown. and the Omaeda family, headed by Marenoshin Omaeda in both dimensions.

1. the names in here apply to kubo's ownership. i do not own the bleach content.

2. Elicia, Carina, and Soren is a oc (original character)

3. there is a twist, there are some of the families in the ss that have family in the wol. in this fanfic.

4. wol- world of the living

5. ss-soul society

* * *

Elicia is now 13 yrs old and a honors middle school student. She is the president of her 7th grade class. She met her family from the Soul Society when she was 8 yrs old. She also met Jushiro Ukitake,Retsu Unohana, and Izuru Kira that year. They gave her a soul pager at 10 yrs old, and told her to be careful.'1'

** In her room** " I have to see Byakuya tommorrow, along ith Jushiro, Retsu, and Izuru. " Said Elicia as she was finishing her drawing. ** Knock, Knock** " Elicia, it's mum. " Said Carina. ** She hid her drawings under her notebook.** "Come in, Mum." Said Elicia. ** Carina went in.** "what are you doing Elicia? Its time for you to go to bed." Said Carina. "Mother i have to finish my homework. " Said Elicia. ** Carina picks up her book, sees the drawing.**

**Elicia, this is Byakuya and the others from Soul Society. Why are you drawing this? " Asked Carina. **Elicia grabbed her book and drawing** "'2'Because i want to see them again." said Elicia. **Carina walks out** "I forbid it." Said Carina. **Elicia walks out of her room with her drawings and soul pager, and comforter full of stuff.** "I am leaving. Bye mother and Father." Said Elicia.

"Don't you dare!" Yelled Carina. "bye mum. " Said Elicia. ** She walked out the door.** Carina, furious at her daughter, picked up the phone and dialed a private number, that sent her to another line, to her brother, Muyou Asana, leader of the Asana Mafia. " Muyou, the plan is on. Get everything together, tomorrow, we will "hit" '3' our target!" Said Carina.

The rest of the night she stayed at her friend's, which was a bit far from the place she was meeting with Byakuya and the others the next day. "Elicia, are you okay?" asked Milly.(4) **Elicia nodded** " yea, i just have to stay here tonight." said Elicia. She always hung out with Milly when she was upset.  
"I understand. Elicia you know that your mother's family is in the mafia?" asked Milly. **Elicia looked down, then said** "yes, Milly I know. And i am afraid. (5)" Said Elicia. **Milly went over to Elicia.** "Elicia, you will be fine. " Said Milly with a smile. **Elicia looked at Milly** "Your known as being Millianna Kira, yet you don't go with your mum and dad to the family meetings?" said Elicia.  
**Milly looked at Elicia, wondering why she was bringing that up.** 'Because my Uncle, Izuru Kira, he said it's safer for me to stay away from the clan/family meetings.. (6) He said that because i am one of the princesses (7)of our clan/family, that it could be dangerous for me to be seen at the meetings. " said Milly. **Elicia thought about that for a moment.** **** I know why. Byakuya told me that too. but my mother drags me to the Asana family meetings. **** "yea, Byakuya told me it wouldn't be wise for me to go to the meetings either." Said Elicia. ** The best friends talked about this for a while** "anyway Uncle Izuru wont let anything happen, because if something happened to you, The Asana's would fall. " said Milly. ** Elicia thought about that.** "yes. But if i died, what will happen to me?" Said Elicia. "my uncle will have you brought to Soul Society. " Said Milly.

**Elicia looked at Milly, then went over to the spare bed.** "You are right."Said Elicia, as she layed down, unknown to her it was her last night seeing Milly and her family.

ok i know i kinda left you hanging. but dont worry.

* * *

1. the soul society new her mother did not accept that her family was consisted of the Kuchiki family. her mother hates Byakuya.

2. Elicia secretly has met with her friends and family from soul society ever sense she met them. and she draws them ever day.

3. a hit is a murder plan, to a specific target.

4. Milly aka milliana kira is elicia's best friend

5. afraid because the mafia is known for their brutal killings.

6. the family/clan meetings have secrets. so the leaders of the families try to keep their kids visits to said meetings to a minimum.

7. every clan/family has a few princess in the family. the born daughters chosen to someday be the heads. right now there's a prince in charge of a few of the families.

* * *

**trivia: who is the captain of squad 13? answer will be given next chapter. please remember to review and no looking ahead to get the answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope some of you liked the first chapter! Onto the next! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**claimer: i own my ocs**

**trivia answer: 27th head of the Kuchiki Clan, and predecessor of the 6th division current captain, Ginrei Kuchiki.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Elicia's Decision, Byakuya and Juushiro's Promise part 1**

**_ Character Talk _**

**_E: So not Much going on._**

**_M. nope. not yet._**

**_C. What do you mean? Elicia is about to be..._**

**_M. shhhh! cant tell the readers beforehand!_**

* * *

_**Elicia Asana Kuchiki**_

_** First Name: Elicia**_

_** Last name: Asana- Kuchiki (kuchiki the latter)**_

_** Relatives:(wl) 3 sisters (ss) 1 aunt and mum (deceased, adoptive) Hisana Kuchiki, father- Byakuya (adoptive), aunt-Rukia Kuchiki(adoptive), Grandfather- Ginrei -unknown, others: Soujun Kuchiki, Kouga Kuchiki, and unnamed Kuchiki.**_

**_ Age: 13 yrs old at the begininng. 56 after death._**

**_ height:4'4 _**

**_ weight:62 lbs_**

**_ eye color: grey-blue_**

**_ hair: black- tinged with a purple into it. long down past her shoulders._**

**_ race: human at beginning, soul/soulreaper later_**

**_ school: mashiba middle school at the beginning, shino academy after death_**

**_ family/families:(prievious)- Asana's. (now) Ukitake, Kuchiki_**

**_Carina Kuchiki_**

**_First Name: Carina_**

**_Last Name: Kuchiki_**

**_relatives: many. but her brother Muyou is the head of the mafia and partner in the sin of what's to come._**

**_Age:38_**

**_height:5'7_**

**_weight:137 lbs_**

**_eye color: blue_**

**_hair: raven_**

**_race: human later: sinner_**

**_Occupation: Mafia, stay at home wife, lady of the Asana family_**

**_Families: Asana, Kuchiki (former)_**

**_Soren Kuchiki_**

**_First Name: Soren_**

**_Last Name: Kuchiki_**

**_Relatives: Kuchiki noble family in ss. (former) daughters, wife- Carina_**

**_Age: looks in 50's, but is over 350+_**

**_height: 6'6_**

**_weight:240_**

**_eye color:gray-blue_**

**_hair: black_**

**_Race: shinigami (former), Human (more recent), sinner (latter)_**

**_Occupation: 4th seat of squad 6, Captain of squad 9, doctor at karakura hospital (latter the abandoned one)_**

**_Family: Kuchiki (former)_**

* * *

_ The next morning~ **Elicia Got up and got dressed.** "Elicia are you hungry? I made some french toast and eggs." said Milly's mum. **Elicia thought** __**She always caters to me when i come here. **__"be down in a minute, Ms. Kira." said Elicia. ** She had a Cami on with a pink transparent blouse over it, with a special scarf she got from Byakuya. Then after getting her stuff together, she went downstairs.** "smells good ms. Kira." Said Elicia as she sat down._

**Ms. Kira smiled, and gave Elicia a plate with french toast, eggs and sausage.** "eat up" She said smiling. "thank you" Said Elicia and started eating. **for a few it was qiuet, but Milly broke the silence.**"Elicia, What are you gonna do on how to get to the meeting place safely?" Said Milly.****Elicia pondered on that.** "**Well, I'm gonna take the long way to that district." Said Elicia.

"Be careful. my brother will keep you safe, Elicia. " Said Ms. Kira. ****Elicia looked at Ms. Kira** **I dont doubt that." Said Elicia. They talked for awhile. Elicia finished her breakfast. "I still have a few mins." She said. Ms. Kira looked at the clock. "You have four hours. Why don't you take a nap. You still look tired. " Said Ms. Kira. Elicia knew if she took a nap, she would sleep until the time she had to leave.

"Allright. I'll take a small nap. " said Elicia. Ms. Kira smiled, and got the couch set up for Elicia. Milly went and took a walk, to see if there were anyone she knew that were suspicious around. Elicia finished her orange juice and went to the living room, fell asleep on the couch instantly.

* * *

**ok i know i left you hanging, but the next part is coming up. **

** 1. Ms. kira's brother is Izuru Kira**

** 2. meeting place is a long way off**

** 3. Elicia thinks of her friend Milly like a sister.**

**plz remember to vote and answer the trivia, and comment!**

**Trivia questions:(no cheating.)**

** 1. Who was the captain of squad 3 before Gin Ichimaru?**

** 2. Name the command of Kisuke's Shikai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know the second chapter was shorter, but it is uploaded from my computer. I hope you like the story so far!**

** answer: Rojuro otoribashi was the Captain of squad 3 before Gin Ichimaru, and Urahara's shikai Command is: Scream.**

** disclaimer: i made up elicia, and a few other ocs. but all bleach materials are owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Elicia's decision, Byakuya and Juushiro's promise part two**

_"what!? Elicia, that part of Karakura is not the safest way to go." Said Millianna. __**Elicia thought for a second, then answered.**__ " Milly, it's the way that is straight through, i think, to get to the meeting spot. plus if i take that way, i have a feeling whoever is targeting me won't follow. " Said Elicia. Millianna looked at Elicia very worriedly. "just be very careful." Said Millianna. Elicia smiled softly, and waved good bye._

_** - Carina and the hit crew-**_

_ "Okay, knowing Elicia she will take this way thinking we wont follow her. " Said Carina. Muyou looked at Carina. "We are ready." He grinned and had a gun ready. Carina who herself was at the ready, covered her face, as did muyou. "Be ready." Said the masked mafia assassin.(1) The other masked assassin said of course.._

_** Elicia's Part;**_

_** Elicia wondered as she took the long way to the meeting spot, was this the way to go. Because of her poor sense of direction in this area, she couldn't figure it out.**__ " So many turns, i thought this was a straight through district of Karakura. Which way do i go? __**-looks around-**__ I think i go right. " Said Elicia. She turned right, hoping she was heading in the right direction. She didn't think that trouble was following soon after she turned._

_**10 minutes later... **_

___"Maybe nothing will happen." Said Elicia. As she said that, she had gotten surrounded.__** she turned on her soul pager, which had a com link in it.**__ " The Asana dogs.. Why are you here? " Asked Elicia._

_** Meanwhile at the meeting place...**_

_ "The Asana's dogs... Why are you here?" The com link inside the soul pagers of everyone at the meeting pace went off.__** Izuru Kira, Who was in charge of Elicia, getting her there safe that is, went over to a tall soul reaper with black hair, set in intricate hair pieces called kenseiken, the man also wore a squad 6 haoiri, and white fingerless tenkkou(2), and he has on the ginpoku scarf.**__ "Captain Kuchiki! Let me go take care of this! " Izuru said._

_**Byakuya looked at the com link, he knew something would happen. **__ " Yes, go! Bring her here, and try to keep her from getting killed if possible." Said Byakuya. "Yes, Sir!" Said Izuru. __**He bowed and quickly shunpos away. **_

_** Elicia and the Mafia**_

___"Elicia Asana-Kuchiki, you have been now deemed a traitor to the high royal noble family of Japan: Asana's. So they have sent out a hit on you. Said the male leader, aka Muyou. __**Elicia's eyes widened. She couldn't believe she was deemed a traitor.**__ " I am not a traitor, I just wanted to see Byakuya and the others! " Exclaimed Elicia._

_** Ok, i know this part was short! so now for number translations, and stuff.**_

_ 1. Carina masked her face, thinking Elicia wouldn't figure it was her._

_ tenkkou are noble gloves. as the name suggests, they are fingerless. _

_**trivia! what are three illegal kido's and why are they illegal? (hint spacial, time, or sacrificial) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt like uploading lol. **

**ok i know i left you hanging. but who is ready for the next chapter? It's quite a do doozy **

**trivia possible answers: **

**88-crosses space, spell type-hado**

**90-crosses time, killer, level 90 hado.**

**99-bakudo, 2 part, sacrificial.**

**now for the story. Disclaimer:i don't own bleach. i did make the ocs in this. this part of the chapter is rated pg-13.**

* * *

_**C**_**Hapter four: Elicia's decision, Byakuya and Jushiro's promise part three**

_**Carina, who was masked, put a sword to her shoulder. **__" Elicia, you disobeyed the rules of the family, and now you will pay." Said the masked woman, in a deep tone. __**Elicia heard a twitch in the tone of the woman. **__"it cant be... Mother? " Said Elicia, confused, and suprised. __**Carina, who's eyes widened, unmasked just enough for Elicia to see part of her face. **__ " Mother, i want to meet up with Byakuya, because i want to learn more about the Kuchiki family. And you say i am disobeying and betraying the Asana family rules? " Said Elicia, ducking and getting away from Carina._

_**Then Muyou, he got in front of Elicia and put the gun up to her. **__" I dont think so. " He said as a shot went off, from his gun, and Elicia was shot in the stomach.__** Elicia's reiatsu dropped. Blood starting to stain her clothes. **__ " N-nani? " She looked, and saw a guy who was masked but his hair was showing. "U-uncle Muyou? "Said Elicia, very shocked. __**Muyou was smirking under his mask/cloth. **__"It's just Muyou to you Elicia. How dare you disobey the family! You now are a betrayer!" Said Muyou._

_"You're s-serious? " Said Elicia, holding her stomach. __**She then looked at Carina then Muyou, they had that killer look in their eyes. **__"No..." Said Elicia, So she knew she had to run.__** But how? So she just ran, she thought of one safe place: the meeting spot!**__ "Muyou, go after her! "Shouted Carina. __**That's when they chased after her. Elicia kept her thoughts: run, run, to the meeting spot!**_

_ "You will die, Traitorious scum!" said Muyou. _**_He then pushed the gun, right into her back, and shot her, point blank, she screamed bloody hell. _**

_**Byakuya twitched as he heard Elicia's scream, also feeling her reiatsu drop. **__ " Unohana, get a emergency site set up here! I fear Elicia may need emergency medical attention. " Said Byakuya. __**Unohana nodded, getting a emegency place set up there. **__" I just hope we dont need to use the emergency set up. " Said Retsu Unohana._

**_Meanwhile..._**

_ "-crying- You w-wont get a-away with t-this!" Elicia said with breathing difficulty. __**Muyou pointed his sword at her chest. **__ "Yes we will!" He said as he stabbed her through the chest, nicking a piece of her heart., enough to where she would die. __**Elicia started screaming. **_

_ " No you w-will..." She Said, it hurt for her to talk and breathe. __**Then the Asana mafia ran as they heard someone running up. Elicia tried to sit up, and talk through her soul pager. **__" B-Byakuya.. help.. " Said Elicia. __**Byakuya's eyes had widened. He could hear that she was having trouble breathing and talking. **__"KIRA, HURRY! " Shouted Byakuya in to the soul pager on the line he had connected to Kira. __**Izuru ran faster, and heard the running footsteps of people, he thought: cowards. He then saw Elicia as he approached the area, and his eyes wiened. there was a pool of blood, and she was having trouble breathing.**_

* * *

_**Ok i know cliffhanger. Please remember to review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I know sad story. But it will get better.**

_**disclaimer: bleach belongs to kubo.**_

_**disclaimer:i dont own any of the bleach characters**_

_**claimer:i do own elicia, carina, milliana, soren, milliana's mother, and muyou. i made those characters myself.**_

_**trivia: 105 bakudo's. (99 bakudo's 6 seals)**_

* * *

_**chapter five: Elicia's decision, Byakuya and Jushiro's promise part 4**_

_"Elicia!" Yelled Izuru as he ran over to her. __**Elicia sustained wounds that are very deep. She tried to talk, as she was sitting up. **__"Izuru..." Said Elicia, very weak,bleeding very badly. __**He picked her up, carefully, and gently. **__"don't worry! I'll get you to Captain Kuchiki, Captain Unohana, and Captain will get help!" Said Izuru. __**Elicia looked at Izuru, with eyes of horror from what happened. **__"They must have been horrible to you Elicia!" Said Izuru.__** Izuru shunpo'd (1) to the meeting place quickly.**_

_** Byakuya saw Izuru coming up quickly, with Elicia hurt badly. Byakuya ran over. **__"Elicia!" Byakuya yelled, worriedly. __**Elicia looked at Byakuya, tears in her eyes. **__"I tried to get here safe, really i did. I'm so sorry." She said with difficulty with speaking and breathing.__**Jushiro looked at Elicia, knowing somehow, this is not gonna end in the best way. But hopefully something good will happen. Byakuya moved Elicia's hair out of her face, and gave her a smile so she wouldn't be worried. **__"Don't speak, you'll be okay."Said Byakuya._

_**Elicia fought her breathing trouble. **__"I have betrayed my mother and the Asana family the masked assassins said." Said Elicia with difficulty. __**Izuru brought her over to Unohana who knew something else was wrong other than Elicia's breathing. Unohana layed Elicia gently down. Unohana checked over Elicia's wounds. **__"She has major wounds to her chest, stomach, and lungs. multiple cuts also." Said Unohana._

_**Unohana checks the extent on her chest and frowns with the saddest face ever. **__"Byakuya, Jushiro can i talk to you both for a moment?" Said Unohana. __**All three walked to the side to talk. **_

_** Interlude...**_

_** So a cliffhanger. what is going to happen? is she gonna live or is she going to soul society? is her mother and uncle gonna get caught?**__**Is Jushiro getting feelings for Elicia?**_

Flashback:

_** Byakuya was walking through the Mashiba (2) district. and he bumped into a little girl, about 8 yrs old. He knew by her eyes. they were a grey blue, like some of the Kuchiki's had. **__"Hello, mr. why are you out here?" said Elicia. __**Byakuya could see she could see him, he then thought about the Kuchiki member from soul society (3) living in Karakura town. **_

_"I'm here on business young one. How can you see me?" Said Byakuya. "I can see Soul Reapers, and souls. Plus the hollows that appear." Elicia said. __**Byakuya looked at her. **__"What is youre name young one?" Asked Byakuya. __**Elicia smiled, and stood up.**__ "My name is Elicia Asana Kuchiki." Said Elicia politely. __**Byakuya knew this was his father's niece. **__ "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, of the Kuchiki clan or family." said Byakuya. "Wait, byakuya Kuchiki? one of the royal Kuchiki members?" Asked Elicia. __**Byakuya nodded. **_

_**Elicia smiled. **__"Pleasure to meet you lord Byakuya. " Said Elicia. __**Elicia and Byakuya started walking. **__"if i may ask, what are your parents names young Elicia?" Asked Byakuya. __**She looked up at Byakuya. **__"my mother's name is Carina Asana-Kuchiki, and my father is Soren Kuchiki." Said Elicia. __**Byakuya put his hand on her head, and sensed blood ties (4) through her spirit pressure. (5) **__"I can tell you are a Kuchiki, my grandfather has one son, who stayed in the world of the living, my father's twin, Soren Kuchiki." Said Byakuya._

_ "Lord Byakuya, that would make us blood. But, i don't get why i was never told i have more family on dad's side." Said Elicia. __**Byakuya then knew why. **__"Your mother doesn't agree with the Kuchiki Family, so she made your father cut all ties he had." Explained Byakuya. "Mom don't agree? Why would that be i wonder..." Said Elicia._

_**Back to present time...**_

_ " Yes Unohana?" Asked Byakuya. "Her injuries are too great, there is nothing i can do for her in her current body." (6)Said Unohana. __**Jushiro knew that this could happen when he saw Elicia hurt. **__"Damn her mother and the Asana mafia." Jushiro said, and he walked back over and sat beside Elicia. "damn it!" Cursed Byakuya. _

_**Elicia winced as the pain got worse. **__" It hurts really bad. my chest. " Said Elicia. __**Unohana came back over, and tried to keep the pain low. **__"Elicia, you were impaled through the chest, and it injured you to where you will die. " Said Jushiro. __**Byakuya gently held her hand. **__" We will make sure that they get what's coming to them." Said Izuru._

_**Elicia held Byakuya's hand. **__"No, n-not right n-now. " Said Elicia, she coughed, and blood gushed out of her stomach wound. __**Unohana, gets up, and picks up her zanpakuto.(7) **__ "Carry her to Soul Society. Don't do konso." Said Unohana. __**Byakuya looked at Unohana.**__ "Ok i will. Please go back and take care of getting a room set up for her at squad 4. She's gonna need attention when she gets there." Said Byakuya. Unohana nodded, then used Minazuki to open the senkaimon and went back to Soul Society ._

_**"**__Jushiro, remember what we promised to Elicia?" Asked Byakuya. __**Jushiro nodded as Elicia, stopped breathing altogether. **__"i will do that now." said Jushiro as Elicia's body now is just a empty shell. __** Elicia, now a soul, is in Byakuya's arms. Jushiro took her empty shell of a body, and went to a clear spot. **__"Hado 54, haien, abolishing flame!" Said Jushiro, destroying her empty shell. __**Jushiro went back over and put a wooden post up, and it said: A angel who was taken from this life way before her life was to be lived.: **_

_** Byakuya got up, and held Elicia close to him, her head against his chest. **__"Let's go " Said Byakuya. __**Jushiro then opened the gate , a senkaimon, to the dangai precipse world. They hurried as fast they could through the Dangai, with no time to spare.**_

* * *

_** Ok. that was a long one. Now we're gonna skip forward. **_

_** 1. Shunpo-Japanese for flash step. it's like a fast run.**_

_** 2. Mashiba is a district in Karakura town. **_

_** 3. Soul Society: it's the place where souls go after they've departed from the world of the living.**_

_** 4. blood ties- refers to relations through blood. like aunts and uncles, ancesters, etc.**_

_** 5. Spirit pressure or reiatsu: the energy in which soul reapers use their powers, it also applies to their life force.**_

_** 6. current body: damage too far, so can't be saved.**_

_** 7. zanpakuto: means soul slayer in japanese. its the weapon a soul reaper uses. each zanpakuto has different abilities.**_

_** Trivia time! **_

_** 1. Name the Lieutenant of squad 1**_

**_ 2. What is the specialty hado of the Shiba clan?_**

**_Please remember to review!_**


End file.
